The prior art—and in particular ISO 12233, “PHOTOGRAPHY—ELECTRONIC STILL PICTURE CAMERAS—RESOLUTION MEASUREMENTS,” first edition, published Sep. 1, 2001—describes a technique for estimating a modulation transfer function (MTF) in the horizontal or vertical direction of a digital camera based on imaging a sharp edge slightly slanted when compared with the MTF measurement direction. An MTF is, in brief, the ratio of the image modulation to the object modulation at all spatial frequencies, i.e. as a function of spatial frequency or, in other words, as a function of e.g. lines per unit distance, and can be different in different directions in the image, and so is usually provided along a particular direction. FIG. 1 shows an example of a MTF for an imaging system. The MTF is the Fourier transform of what is called the line spread function, which indicates the variations in intensity in an image produced by an imaging system when imaging a line. The line spread function is the one-dimensional counterpart to what is called the point spread function, which indicates the variations in intensity in an image produced by an imaging system when imaging a point. The MTF is sometimes referred to as the spatial frequency response (SFR), as in IS012233. More generally, the MTF (and so the SFR) is the magnitude of the (usually complex-valued) optical transfer function.
The method described in ISO 12233 was intended for use for characterizing digital imaging systems using a two-dimensional array of columns and rows of imaging elements, i.e. charge-coupled devices (CCDs) or other kinds of devices such as complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices, all called here pixels, that respond to light in proportion to the intensity of the light by storing a corresponding amount of charge, the value of which is read in providing a human-readable/viewable image.
(The actual pixel values in the image are typically produced from the values read out from the imaging element by applying some amount of image data processing. In particular, as defined also in ISO 12233, the MTF algorithm typically first linearizes the image data. Because image sensor response typically has a nonlinear correspondence between object luminance and image data values, the edge response of the image can be distorted. When the nonlinear response is known, the image data can be corrected to have a linear response, thus making MTF results more comparable in different regions of the image.)
The slightly slanted edge method of ISO 12233 is, in brief, as follows: First, a slightly slanted edge (say nearly vertical, with perhaps a 5-degree slant) is imaged by the digital imaging system being characterized so as to cause each of the imaging elements of the array to provide as an output a signal corresponding to the amount of light arriving at the imaging element during the imaging process. Each row of imaging elements (horizontal scan line) from a small area across the imaged edge gives an approximation to the edge spread function of the system. The line spread functions are obtained by differentiating the edge spread functions. The centroids of the line spread functions are computed to give an estimate of the location of the edge on each scan line. To smooth the data a straight line is fit to the centroid positions. In what amounts to a process of projecting the data along the edge onto a single horizontal line and thereby average/supersample the smoothed edge spread functions, each horizontal scan line is then translated by the amount estimated from the fit, and a supersampled (e.g. by a factor of four) edge spread function is then obtained by binning the translated scan lines (i.e. by putting groups of four outputs in a respective bin). Differentiation then gives a supersampled line spread function. The MTF is then obtained as the Fourier transform of the supersampled line spread function. So first edge spread functions are determined for each scan line, then smoothed, then averaged, and then a line spread function is determined, which is finally transformed into the MTF—called the SFR in ISO 12233—and might be expressed as lines per unit distance able to be displayed by the imaging system (hence the “spatial frequency” terminology).
As indicated, ISO 12233 requires that the slanted edge be only slightly slanted (with respect to either the horizontal rows of a digital imaging system, or with respect to the vertical columns). Thus, ISO 12233 allows estimating only horizontal and vertical slices of an MTF. However, in order to obtain a good description of the optics of a digital camera, measurements in other directions are useful.
What is needed is a way to estimate for a digital imaging system slices of the MTF at arbitrary angles relative to the rows or columns of the imaging elements. The prior art—Reichenbach, et al., CHARACTERIZING DIGITAL IMAGE ACQUISITION DEVICES, Optical Engineering, Vol. 30, No. 2, February 1991—provides a method for making diagonal measurements, and, in principle, measurements at an arbitrary angle. However, Reichenbach discloses simply “assembling scans” at an appropriate angle (see section 3.2), in what is there called a “knife edge” method. A scan therefore contains pixels from different rows and columns of the sensor/array of imaging elements of the digital imaging system. If the knife edge is arranged at a 45 degree angle, the scans are also at 45 degrees, and so provide pixel values at regularly spaced intervals, but at a spacing larger than the horizontal or vertical spacing of the imaging elements. The larger distance between the pixels of such a scan needs to be taken into account, but after that it is possible to use the standard algorithm. For scan lines at other than 45 degrees, however, interpolation may be needed because pixels do not necessarily lie along the scan lines. However, interpolation can introduce an additional factor contributing to the overall MTF, a factor that is purely an artifact of the measurement process.
Thus, what is really needed is a way to estimate for a digital imaging system slices of the MTF at arbitrary angles relative to the rows or columns of the imaging elements, without degrading the measurement of the MTF by the measurement process itself.